Awesome Crew
by alwaysapotteryavenger
Summary: so they harry potter crew and the avengers crew have kids. they all live in stark tower and this is the weird, amazing and odd stuff they get up to.


_**Here is the story of the avengers and harry potter kids. Natasha, Clint, Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Thor, Jane, Loki, Darcie (Jane's friend), Maria, Phil, Nick, (harry potter people now) Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, George and Angelina all live at stark tower. **_

_**Ships: Nat & Clint, Tony & Pepper, Thor & Jane, Loki & Darcie, Maria & Phil, Harry & Ginny, Hermione & Ron, Neville & Luna and George & Angelina **_

_**Natasha has a 3 year old child named Natalia she is very feisty. Darcie is pregnant with Loki's child. Steve adopted a 7 yr old boy called Sammy (Samuel) he takes after Steve a lot. One of Tony's kid's parents gets killed. She comes to live at stark tower. She is 10 and called Francesca she is very popular and always on her phone. She's a mini diva and she calls pepper mum, as she has lived with them for several years. And Maria and Phil adopt a kid. 5yrs old girl called Lilabeth; she's very cute and has big ideas. Ginny is pregnant with James-Sirius. And Luna and Neville have adopted a kid. 7yrs old. Called Trevor he is very shy and slightly weird. Bruce's niece is called Phoenix, she is a mega fangirl of marvel and harry potter and begged her mum to let her move to the U.S.A (from the U.K) and live with her uncle Bruce. Angelina has a 3 year old child named Ashleigh who is very mischievous.**_

**Disclaimer note. I don't own any of these people, characters, companies, lyrics or bands. (Except the awesome kids)**

The story of Lilabeth, Natalia's and Ashleigh's adventure.

"Come _on. Plleeaaassee_" said Lilabeth. "I _really_ would like it if you guys would come" she fluttered her eyelashes. Trevor and Sammy were sat in the room they shared. Lilabeth (with Natalia and Ashleigh) had asked them if they wanted to come to her 'awesome, no adults allowed, kids only, dress up like a movie star party!' "Ok" said Sammy. "Who else is coming?" "Well... your coming aren't you Trevor?" asked Lilabeth. Trevor nodded. "And Francesca might come, and phoenix will." Said Lilabeth. "If Francesca comes she could invite some her friends!" it seemed like a good idea. So they walked to lift "next floor please Jarvis" said Trevor "certainly master Longbottom, going up" replied Jarvis. They ran forward to Francesca's door. They knocked on and they heard her say "come in" so they went in and waited "just a minute" said Francesca. She was sat on her bed her blonde hair in a pony-tail and there was a phone pressed up against her ear. "So like i said to jenny that if Kate's gonna spread rumours then she better be ready for trouble but Nicole over heard us and told Charlie who told molly. So now molly went and told everyone and accidently told Kate what I'd said so then Kate told Sophia what I'd said and now she hated me so she told Rosa-Mae and she said id do nothing of the sort. So that you, Vanessa and Rosa-Mae that believe me so we have got to spread some rumours about Kate. I was thinking we should tell Susie, she has such a big mouth it'd b round in no time. But I really gotta go cuz' Lils, Sam, Trevs and the crew are at my door. Ok... see ya!" she put the phone down. "Can i help you?" she asked and hey explained about the party. She agreed. Then they went to the second to top floor to see phoenix... "Im a ravenclaw my brain is super fast, a bit like Sheldon cooper, but not a total ass" (ministry of magic) was being blasted out the door when they came to Phoenix's room. They knocked, several times, but phoenix didn't hear. "Oi Phoenix, Turn your stupid music off and let us in" Francesca yelled. The music stopped. A girl with very messy hair, the colour of autumn leaves opened the door. "Oh im sorry... i didn't hear you. I was just learning the words; dad said he might send me tickets to leakycon! Do come in" she said in an English accent. They came in and they saw her walls were plastered with posters. They explained about the party and she agreed. "So who's taking charge of what?" said Sammy. "We'll do the food!" said Lilabeth, indicating her Natalia and Ashleigh. "I'll do music and layout" said Phoenix. "Noooo" they all said "please don't do the music. She grinned "don't worry. No wizard rock. It's funny really, me being a muggle and liking wizard rock..." she said "any way I'll do lots of will smith and Florence and the machine music! You guys like that don't you?" they agreed "I'll take care of the guests and your movie star outfits" said Francesca. "Not my outfit!" said phoenix. "Fine" Francesca huffed. "But everyone else's". "And we'll do lighting, effects and anything else" said Sammy. It was good really Trevor was a wizard so he'd be good at effects. "Right" said Sammy "meet in the common room on level 2 in 2 hours, me and Trevor will get permission to use it. Go, go, go!" and off they went.

"Dad" called Sammy "da-aad" "yes son?" "We were wondering f we could use the common room on the second floor for a no parents allowed, movie star party. It'll just be us..."Sammy said "and some of Cindy's friends" said Trevor. "Im not sure..." said Steve "let's go ask tony shall we" they found tony in the T.V room playing a car racing game with Ron. "This muggle stuff is epic!" exclaimed Ro, who had just won a race "almost as good as magic" Hermione rolled her eyes. Her and Pepper were sat on a sofa meant to be cheering them on, but it seemed they had got bored "_boys_..." murmured Pepper under her breath. "Uncle Tony, Can we speak to you?" asked Trevor. "Just a minute im busy!" replied tony. "You traitor!" cried Ron as tony smashed into his car. "Please uncle tony!" said Sammy "just a minute, im trying to get tony back" said Ron. Then the T.V went blank. "Pepper!" said tony. "It wasn't me" said Pepper. "Someone else here was brought up by muggles" "HERMIONE!" said Ron "why did you do that?!" "Because Trevor and Sammy want to talk to you." She said calmly. So they explained about the party and the common room was theirs.

"So you'll tell Cindy to tell Alisha, right? Ok totally. Hey what about amber and bell? No. uh-huh. So you're saying your sister's friend's cousin's boyfriend's stepmother's launderess' works for the dude who invented tumblr? And she has a daughter our age. Yeah... see if she can come. And Eleanor she could come, she's got a twin hasn't she... Poppy yeah that's right, thanks ann. Couldn't Abigail come? Oh, right... who knew her grandparents were from Canada... Her? No way, she ruined it last year. Okay! So I'll see you in about an hour. Don't forget to ask Lisa, jess and Leanne. 'kay... totes amazballs. Arivaderchi." Francesca was feeling very pleased with herself she had got most of the people in her school to come. She walked off to the lift to tell the rest of the crew.

"Ugh... there's no party food..." said Lilabeth to no-one in particular. "No foclate?" said Ashleigh "no yum-yum snacks?" said Natalia. "Mmm... no" said Lilabeth. "Shop goes." Said Ashleigh "yeah" said Natalia. So that's what they did. Lilabeth put ash and Lia in their double stroller and she walked to the lift "bottom floor please Jarvis. We are going shopping!" said Lilabeth. "Are you sure you have permission Miss Hill-Coulson?" "Yes" said Lilabeth confidently "very well" said Jarvis. "Going down"

"Perfect!" thought phoenix. She had made the best party playlist on Spotify! It didn't have "hip" songs, it had awesome songs like "will 2k" (will smith) and "drumming song" (Florence and the machine) and "Hey Na Na Na" (milk and sugar) and "bang bang to the rock and roll" (gabin) and "green onions" (booker.t) and "i love rock and roll" (L.A guns). She also (with the help of Sammy, Trevor, Luna and Steve) made the perfect party setting. Steve and Luna left and she called Sammy, Trevor and Francesca to hear a couple of songs on her playlist. They said it was epic. Then they realised it was 20 mins till the party but the food wasn't there yet, so they went up to ask the adults if they had seen Lil, Ash or Lia. But when they walked in they were fighting "RONALD WEASLEY I SWEAR IF YOU PLAY THAT STUPID RACE GAME ONE MORE TIME, I WILL PERSONALLY SECTUMSEMPRA YOU WHILST YOU HANGING FROM THE TOP WINDOW OF THIS BUILDING!" yelled Hermione "gee, i thought Pepper was tough..." said Tony "SAME GOES FOR YOU ANTHONY STARK, IF IT ISNT PLAYING THIS STUPID GAME ITS ON THAT QUIDDITCH PITCH RON!" "But Harry's there all the time..." "YEAH BUT HARRY PLAYES WITH GINNY. IF YOU GO NEAR THE GAME OR QUIDDITCH PITCH I'LL SECTUMSEMPRA YOU TOO TONY!" yelled Hermione. Tony looked shocked "WELL SAID HERMIONE!" said Pepper "AND RON I WILL GET JARVIS TO LOCK YOU IN A ROOM FULL OF SPIDERS IF YOU DONT STOP BEING STUPID! SAME GOES FOR YOU TONY EXCEPT THERE WILL BE NO TECHNOLOGY!" both Ron and Tony looked shit scared. So the kids backed out the room slowly. And went to the next room. "YOU LET ME DROP INTO THE DEEP DEPTHS OF THE NEVER ENDING UNIVERSE THOR!" yelled Loki "YEAH WELL NEXT TIME YOU MAKE AN APPEARENCE DONT BLOW UP THE REALM!" "J-just shush. That's a-all ov-ver now..." said Jane, looking very scared "yeah... p-please stop y-yelling." Stammered Darcie "OH YEAH," said Thor, (ignoring them both) "AND THE NEXT TIME YOU COME TO A REALM DONT GET YOUR BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND'S BEST FRIEND PREGNANT" yelled thor "YEAH WELL SHE'S HAPPY. STOP INTERFERING YOUR NOT MY DAD. YOUR NOT EVEN MY BROTHER!" screeched Loki "YEAH, YOUR AS GOOD AS!" yelled Thor. Jane and Darcie were white in the face and petrified, this was the first time they had heard one of Thor and Loki's fights. The kids slowly backed out of the room and into the next. This one was a lot calmer, there was Nat, Clint, Maria, Phil, Angelina and George watching T.V. "um Uncle George" said Phoenix (he wasn't her actual uncle, only Bruce was but they all called the adults uncle or auntie) "we were wondering if you had seen Ash, Lia or Lil?" "Um no." he said pausing the T.V. "we thought they were with you". They began to look worried. "We should probably ask Tony if he's seen them." Said Francesca "or maybe not" said Trevor "did you not hear him arguing with pepper and Hermione?" "Oh yeah..." she sighed. "If i may" said Jarvis "i believe Miss Hill-Coulson, Miss Weasley and Miss Barton have gone shopping." "WHAT!?" they all said together.

"I want, and this, and this..." thought Lilabeth, her trolley was full of sweets and crisps and chocolate. She went back and pushed the stroller forwards to the trolley and then pushed the trolley forward filled it with more stuff and then pushed the stroller forward to meet it. Then she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. "What do you think you're doing young lady?" said Phil, picking up Lilabeth. "Im sorry daddy, we wanted some yummy food for the party!" "Hmm i see said George grinning as her picked up Ashleigh. "We wanted some nice food, the stuff was yucky." "We gathered" said Clint, grinning as he picked up Natalia. "You got a lot of food there..." said Phil "do you want all of it?" said Clint "how many people are actually going?" asked George. "Im not sure..." said Lilabeth "but Francesca is inviting all of her friends." The adults exchanged knowing looks. "I guess we will need all of it then" Said Clint.

When they had got home they set up the food. And Francesca, Lilabeth, Sammy and Trevor's friends (Phoenix's friends all lived in the U.K) began to arrive. "This is Erica, this is Victoria, this is Vanessa, this is Rosa-Mae and _this_ (she said scowling) is Kate." Said Francesca. They stood scowling at each other and then they burst into tears hugging leaving Sammy and Trevor to question "hip" girl's sanity.

The party was epic. At 9O'clock people began to head home and Tony's friends began to come in as the kids left... let's say it was the latest night any of the kids ever had and the best party in a centaury!

_**So guys whaddya think? I'm pretty pleased! Please tell me what you think! Rate and review. Constructive feedback is appreciated but being mean for the sake of it is not appreciated. I really hope you like it! I hope you do xx **___

_**alwaysapotteryavenger**_


End file.
